Amor Vs Negación
by koneko-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: No podían aceptarlo. No querían aceptarlo...aceptar que ese viejo sentimiento florecía de nuevo en ellos, después de tanto dolor que les causó el mismo. Pero así era, ellos dos estaban empezando a quererse...más de lo que esperaban. (Laughing JackxLectora)


**Amor Vs. Negación**

**Summary: **No podían aceptarlo. No querían aceptarlo...aceptar que ese viejo sentimiento florecía de nuevo en ellos, después de tanto dolor que les causó el mismo. Pero así era, ellos dos estaban empezando a quererse...más de lo que esperaban. (Laughing JackxLectora)

**PRÓLOGO:**

_Oscuridad. Era lo único que podías ver en esos momentos. Te encontrabas corriendo agitadamente mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre ti y tus pulmones se llenaban más de agua que de aire. Tu visión se nublaba, tu corazón y respiración estaban acelerados, tus piernas ya no daban para dar otro paso siquiera pero ni aun así dejaste de correr._

_Querías huir...huir de esa melodía que te penetraba en la cabeza una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Pero no podías huir de él...jamás se puede escapar de él._

_Seguiste corriendo hasta que de un momento a otro terminaste en el suelo con tu cara embarrada de lodo provocada por la lluvia. Intentaste levantarte pero a cada intento volvías a caer. Te empezaste a desesperar, y fue peor cuando escuchaste esa risa..._

_Esa risa tétrica y aterradora que parecía que opacaba el sonido de la lluvia al caer contra el suelo. _

_Te giraste lentamente con movimientos casi mecánicos mirando hacia atrás. Viste su silueta enorme, oscura, y tenebrosa. Pudiste notar cómo sus ojos fríos te miraban, como si pudiera ver a través de tu alma._

_Te arrastrarse hacia atrás, con miedo, mucho miedo. Él volvió a reír. Se acercó rápidamente a ti y justo en ese momento…sonó el despertador._

_Te despertaste asustada, sudando y respirando agitada. Miraste a todos lados con algo de miedo todavía. "¿Qué demonios fue ese sueño?" pensabas. Miraste la hora en tu despertador, 5:30 am. No faltaba mucho para abordar tu vuelo junto con tus padres. Volviste a mirar tu habitación, vacía, llena de cajas con tus pertenencias que serían llevadas a tu nuevo hogar._

_Empezaste a escuchar los llamados de tu madre a tu puerta diciéndote que te apresuraras que el vuelo pronto se iría. Suspiraste. Te levantaste con pesadez de tu cama y te fuiste al baño para darte una ducha con la idea de que un baño te calmaría y pondría tus pensamientos en orden...y quizá también olvidar ese horrible sueño._

_Saliste de la ducha y envolviste tu cuerpo con una toalla yendo directo a tu cuarto comenzando a buscar ropa en tu armario para ponerte. Elegiste algo simple como una blusa negra de tirantes que te quedaba ligeramente ajustada, junto con una falda roja de cuadros, unos calcetines de color blanco y zapatos negros de tacón. Te secaste por completo y seguido de eso te vestiste. Te fuiste al espejo del baño donde observaste tu reflejo._

_Le agregaste algo de maquillaje a tu rostro, un simple brillo labial y maquillaje en tus mejillas y ya era suficiente. Te sujetaste el cabello con una liga mientras unos cabellos rebeldes caían sobre tu frente y al lado de tu rostro. Te echaste otro vistazo y sonreíste de manera aprobatoria a tu aspecto. Saliste del cuarto tomando tu bolso y tu maleta yendo directo a la sala donde se encontraban tus padres._

_Estaban hablando por teléfono, como siempre. Tus padres voltearon a verte, tu madre te sonrió y beso tu frente como saludo, tu padre en cambio le echó un ojo a tu vestimenta. Se podía notar en su mirada que no le gustaba tu forma de vestir, tu madre lo miró a los ojos como diciéndole que se guardara sus comentarios. Siempre le decía que estabas creciendo y cambiando pero nunca se puede razonar con él. _

_Escucharon la bocina de un auto. Era el chofer del taxi que los llamaba dando a entender que se hacía tarde. Tomaron sus valijas y salieron afuera, pero antes de salir tu madre te dio un abrigo._

―_Abrígate cariño, hace algo de frío__―__. Tú la miraste y tomaste el abrigo colocándotelo encima._

―_Si mamá, gracias__―__. Saliste primero antes que ella y entraste al taxi._

_El auto arrancó apenas tu madre se subió, empezando su rumbo al aeropuerto. Te sentías cansada, miraste por la ventanilla viendo cómo tu antiguo hogar iba desapareciendo a medida que se alejaban. Te parecía una tontería extrañar un lugar pero así era. Aunque Londres, Inglaterra te parecía un lugar prometedor y cautivante, no borraba el hecho de que estabas dejando tu hogar, el lugar donde creciste y viviste. No te sería fácil crear una nueva vida en Londres, un nuevo hogar. No sería para nada fácil._

_Apoyaste tu cabeza sobre el cristal viendo las casas pasar una tras otra, empezaste a cerrar los ojos. Querías dormir por lo menos otro poco para tener más energía. Los abriste de nuevo un momento viendo cómo el auto se alejaba, tu expresión mostraba un toque de tristeza y nostalgia. "Adiós hogar dulce hogar...hola nueva casa" pensaste con sueño._

_Cerraste tus ojos y dormiste. Esperando no tener otra pesadilla. Esperando que por lo menos Londres te alegrara un poco por lo pintoresco y sofisticado que dicen que es. Ignorando las cosas maravillosas que podrían ocurrir en dicho lugar._

_Fin del prólogo._


End file.
